Something About Us
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: "Lupakan saja! Jika aku harus bertarung melawan Kusaka, aku akan melepas Hyourinmaru!" Tetap menjaga persahabatan ataukah mematuhi hukum yang berlaku? Mana yang akan dipilih Hitsugaya dan Kusaka? For BVF April: Hysteria Preamble. Read and Review, please?


Tubuh kurus tinggi itu ditusuk belasan pedang dan jatuh bersimbah darah tanpa ada yang menahannya. Rambut hitamnya yang digelung rapi itu berkibar perlahan dalam gerakan lambat, meski semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Mata hijau zamrud Toushirou tak bisa terlepas dari seseorang yang berusaha untuk mempertahankan dirinya untuk memiliki _Hyourinmaru_, mengirimkan sengatan rasa dingin yang membekukan seluruh fungsi tubuhnya, membuat sel-sel abu-abu dalam otak lelaki yang dijuluki sebagai "Bocah Jenius" itu menjerit dalam diam.

Bukankah tubuh berlumuran darah yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah itu adalah tubuh yang sama yang menemaninya selama ia berada di _Shinou Academy_? Bukankah tangan kekar itu yang selalu menenangkannya di kala ia tengah bersedih? Bukankah wajah itu yang selalu memberikan senyum jenakanya pada Toushirou, saat pemuda kecil itu merasa lelah ataupun kesepian? Bukankah dia itu sahabatnya, Soujirou Kusaka?

_Hyourinmaru_ yang digenggam oleh Kusaka telah pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Toushirou segera melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman tangan-tangan pasukan rahasia dan menghampiri tubuh yang telah terbujur kaku itu. Tangan mungilnya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kusaka yang dingin itu sementara bibirnya terus-menerus menggumamkan nama sahabatnya. Orang yang membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna selama berada di akademi _shinigami_ itu.

"KUSAKAAAAAAAA!"

Dan reaksi selanjutnya yang ditunjukkan oleh sang "Bocah Ajaib" hanyalah uraian air mata yang menetes tanpa henti di pipi putihnya. Kesedihan karena kehilangan sahabat yang sangat berharga membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Rasa sesak memenuhi setiap rongga pernafasannya.

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi seorang Toushirou Hitsugaya menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>Something About Us<strong>

**Disclaimer** : Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo Sensei, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja.

Sebuah persembahan spesial untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival** edisi April : **Hysteria Preamble. **Saya harap isi ceritanya tidak melenceng dari tema yang diberikan.

Presented by **marianne de Marionettenspieler**

**Main Characters** : Toushirou Hitsugaya-Soujirou Kusaka

**Note** : Based on movie Diamond Dust Rebellion, maybe OOC, Toushirou's and Kusaka's POV

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p><strong>Toushirou's POV<strong>

Serpihan-serpihan kenangan dari masa lalu kembali menghantuiku. Entah karena apa, yang jelas aku melihat kembali peristiwa tragis dalam ingatanku. Tepat di tempat ini… sahabatku—orang yang periang dan selalu bersemangat bernama Soujirou Kusaka—dibunuh dengan kejam. Tepat di depan mataku.

Seserpih sesal menusuk di hatiku, menyebar ke seluruh sanubariku bagaikan racun kuat yang mampu menewaskanku dalam sekejap. Penyesalan yang muncul karena ketidakberdayaanku untuk melindunginya dari tangan-tangan mereka yang jahat. Tangan-tangan sesuatu yang bernama 'tirani dan kediktatoran'.

Aku menghentak kesal. Menjerit marah. Benci pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tak mampu menolongnya? Ya, kenapa? Padahal dia yang selalu ada di dekatku saat semuanya menjauhiku karena tekanan _reiatsu_-ku yang mungkin bagi mereka terlalu besar. Dia yang selalu ada, ketika aku memiliki masalah dan memberikan senyum jenakanya ketika aku merasa lelah? Tapi, kenapa?

* * *

><p><em>Setiap kata yang telah bergulir,<br>Setiap detik yang tlah terlalui,  
>Mengukir cerita yang pernah ada,<br>Dalam hati kita.._

* * *

><p><em>Shinou Academy<em> adalah tempat pelatihan bagi para calon _shinigami_. Di sini, para _plus_ yang memiliki _reiatsu_ yang cukup besar dilatih agar bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka. Yah, aku pun masuk ke tempat pelatihan ini, karena aku disinyalir memiliki tingkat _reiatsu_ yang cukup besar. Selebihnya, ini adalah tempat yang membosankan.

Tak ada kesulitan yang kuhadapi saat menjalani rutinitas harian macam menguasai _kidou_, _zanjutsu_, mengatur dan mengendalikan _reiatsu_, da n berbagai kegiatan membosankan lainnya. Hanya saja... aku kesulitan untuk berinteraksi dengan teman-temanku sesama murid akademi. Mereka selalu bersikap canggung terhadapku, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir aku ini tak lebih hanya seorang bocah biasa.

Aku membenci suasana kaku di tempat ini. Sungguh, aku tak suka dengan pandangan mereka terhadapku bahwa seolah-olah aku ini 'superior' di mata mereka. Aku hanya ingin mereka mengenalku sebagai Toushirou Hitsugaya, dan bukannya 'Bocah Jenius'.

Aku hanyalah seorang lelaki yang cukup beruntung, karena diberkahi daya ingat dan juga daya tanggap yang melebihi orang-orang pada umumnya. Tapi semua kelebihanku itu... aku tak ingin ada yang memberi apresiasi secara berlebihan. Pujian-pujian yang mereka lontarkan atas kelebihanku, itu aku anggap seperti hinaan yang bertubi-tubi menusukku.

Mungkin, karena kekeraskepalaanku itulah yang membuatku tidak disukai oleh orang-orang di sekitarku dan membuatku tidak memiliki teman. Meski sebenarnya... Aku sangat kesepian.

* * *

><p><em>Setiap suka yang telah tercipta,<br>Menahan luka yang pernah ada,  
>Membuka mata hati kita,<br>Tuk slalu terjaga_

* * *

><p>Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku kembali menyendiri di pojokkan kelas. Merenungi sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini. Harus kuakui kalau aku sangat ingin memiliki teman. Tapi kenapa sangat sulit sekali?<p>

Dulu ketika aku masih di _Junrinan_, aku selalu dekat dengan Hinamori. Dan dialah temanku satu-satunya di _Rukon'gai_, karena tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Setelah Hinamori menjadi _shinigami_... nyaris tak ada kesempatan lagi bagiku untuk bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Wanita bernama Rangiku Matsumoto itu mengatakan padaku bahwa aku memiliki _reiatsu_ yang sangat besar. _Reiatsu_ yang sanggup membunuh Nenekku secara perlahan-lahan, jika aku tak menjadi _shinigami_ dan mengendalikan _reiatsu_-ku. Waktu itu aku tak paham dengan kata-katanya, tapi aku agak penasaran dengan kalimat yang dia ucapkan padaku saat itu.

"Kau mendengar sebuah suara, bukan?" tanyanya padaku seraya menatap lurus ke arahku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan. Wanita itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan 'wejangan'-nya. "Kalau begitu, berusahalah untuk menjadi _shinigami_ yang hebat."

Aku menghela nafas. Sudah sejauh ini aku belajar di _Shinou Academy_ ini, tapi aku tetap tidak tahu suara siapa yang selalu menggema di kepalaku. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa setelah ini. Mungkin aku akan tetap mengisi hari-hariku di sini dengan rutinitas membosankan, lagi.

"Kaukah Toushirou Hitsugaya, bocah jenius yang sering diperbincangkan oleh siswa-siswa di sini?" teguran halus itu membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang menegurku barusan. Kulihat sesosok wajah ramah yang tengah tersenyum padaku tengah duduk di depanku. Di atas mejaku tepatnya.

Kutilik lelaki itu dari atas hingga bawah. Sosok lelaki sederhana yang memiliki rambut panjang hitam yang dgelung rapi dengan mata _amethys_ bulat jenaka. Wajah tirusnya yang putih itu tengah memampang senyum termanisnya padaku.

Sejenak aku masih terkesiap dengan kehadiran sosok asing di depanku ini. Tapi dia dengan supelnya mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Mengajakku untuk berkenalan dengan dirinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku seraya mengernyitkan alis.

"Namaku Soujirou Kusaka. Senang berkenalan denganmu," jawabnya pelan, masih dengan senyum manis terpampang di bibir tipisnya.

Aku menyambut tangannya dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi, dia menjabat erat tanganku. Kurasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari tangannya yang membuatku merasa sedikit nyaman, meski aku tak tahu apa nama perasaan yang tengah hinggap di hatiku saat ini. Mungkin, ini semacam perasaan bahagia karena mendapatkan teman? Ah, aku sungguh tak tahu.

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku berlatih <em>zanjutsu<em> dengan Kusaka. Aku mengangkat pedang kayuku dan menghujamkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke arahnya. Wajah kami berdua saat ini sangat serius, dan kami tak menghiraukan suara orang-orang di sekitar kami yang terus-menerus menyoraki kami agar menjatuhkan salah satu dari kami.

Tapi bagiku itu tak perlu. Aku tak perlu menjatuhkan Kusaka dalam latih tanding ini. Aku hanya ingin, tetap menjadi sahabatnya dan menjadi _shinigami_ bersama-sama.

Latihan telah selesai. Kami berdua duduk-duduk di lapangan rumput yang berada tak jauh dari _Shinou Academy_. Kami berdua membahas tentang latihan kami barusan dan dia mengoreksi beberapa kesalahanku. Aku mengangguk setuju dengan semua yang dia katakan.

"Toushirou, apa kau memiliki angan-angan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan dan berbalik bertanya padanya. "Memangnya apa angan-anganmu?"

"Aku bersumpah untuk menjadi _shinigami_ dan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku hanya untuk _Soul Society_!"

Aku tersenyum-senyum saat mendengarkannya melontarkan angan-angannya. Angan-angan yang sangat manis. Aku sangat kagum dengan semangat dan sifat periangnya. Karena itulah aku—dengan semangat tak mau kalah—membalas kata-katanya.

"Oh, ya? Aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Menjadi shinigami dan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku demi _Soul Society_!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terkekeh mendengar ucapanku. Lalu dengan senyum riangnya yang biasa dia berkata. "Toushirou, kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat, kan?"

Aku mengernyitkan alis putihku. "Hah? Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Tentu saja aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu," tukasku tegas.

Dia mengulurkan tangan kokohnya padaku dan berkata. "Janji, ya? Kita akan menjadi _shinigami_ bersama-sama dan tetap menjadi sahabat selamanya."

Kujabat erat tangannya dan membalas senyumannya. "Iya, aku janji!"

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari di mana akan diumumkan siapa murid terbaik di akademi ini. Siapa yang masuk dalam jajaran murid terbaik, namanya akan diumumkan di papan pengumuman. Tapi jujur saja, meskipun aku masuk ke dalam jajaran murid terbaik sekalipun... aku tak mau bersaing dengan sahabatku sendiri.<p>

Kulihat namaku berada di urutan teratas siswa terbaik di _Shinou Academy_ dan nama Kusaka di bawah namaku. Segera kubalikkan tubuhku ke kelas untuk mencari Kusaka. Aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa dan marah akan hasil pengumuman itu. Aku ingin agar dia selalu bersemangat, walaupun tak berhasil menjadi yang nomor satu.

"Hey, Toushirou!" suara yang familiar di telingaku membuatku refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Kulihat Kusaka tengah berdiri di antara kerumunan siswa-siswa akademi. Senyum manisnya yang khas masih menghiasi wajah tirusnya. "Kau benar-benar jenius, ya? Namamu berada di urutan teratas, lho!" serunya riang.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan berujar. "Tak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku ingin kau yang berada di posisiku. Aku tak ingin bersaing denganmu, karena kau adalah sahabatku."

Kusaka tertawa. "Ahaha, tapi di lain waktu aku tak akan kalah darimu, Toushirou!"

Aku menghantam lengannya akrab. "Oh, ya? Buktikanlah, Soujirou Kusaka!" selorohku dibarengi seringaian jahilku.

Kusaka tak membalas kata-kataku. Dia langsung memitingku dan mengilik-ngilik kepalaku. Aku hanya tertawa-tawa di pitingannya.

Demi menjadi seorang _shinigami_ yang hebat, kami semua dilatih bertempur dengan tentara _Onmitsukidou_ jelmaan _Tenshintai_. Bagi beberapa murid, latihan ini terasa begitu berat. Tapi bagiku, ini tidaklah seberapa karena ada sahabat terbaikku di sisiku.

Sahabat yang selalu menyemangatiku jika aku tidak bersemangat. Sahabat yang selalu ada ketika aku sedang butuh bantuan, dan menghiburku jika aku tengah bersedih. Sahabat yang berbagi segala macam hal, baik suka maupun duka.

Kami akan selalu berusaha untuk melewati segala macam ujian yang diberikan dan menjadi shinigami bersama-sama. Karena itulah impian kami berdua.

* * *

><p><em>Tak mudah untuk melawan semua tanpa dirimu<br>Tak mungkin jika kujalani sendiri_

* * *

><p>Ujian terakhir kami adalah menaklukkan kekuatan kami dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata kami. <em>Zanpakutou<em> kami. Untuk itulah aku dan Kusaka pergi ke sebuah gua yang terletak agak jauh dari _Shinou Academy_.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke sana, pikiranku terpaku pada kata-kata Rangiku Matsumoto. Apakah kali ini aku bisa mendengar nama _zanpakutou_-ku? Sejak aku bermimpi bertemu dengan naga itu, tak pernah sekali pun aku berhasil mendengar namanya. Apa aku bisa jadi _shinigami_?

"Di sini tempatnya, Toushirou!" seruan Kusaka membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menatap gua itu dengan ragu. Ada semacam perasaan takut yang menyelubungi hatiku, entah rasa takut terhadap apa. Kurasakan tepukan halus di pundakku, aku menatap ke arah iris ungu Kusaka.

"Ayo, kita masuk!" ajaknya seraya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah gua.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam gua. Di dalam gua, kami duduk agak berjauhan dan memusatkan konsentrasi. Kami harus menaklukkan kekuatan yang bersemayam dalam diri kami dan memanggil namanya.

Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya, karena aku tidak sendirian. Karena aku selalu ditemani oleh sahabatku yang sangat aku sayangi.

* * *

><p><strong>Kusaka's POV<strong>

Pemandangan di dalam gua tempatku berada sekarang bersama Toushirou berubah menjadi padang es dengan kabut putih yang tebal. Kuedarkan permata _amethys_-ku ke segala penjuru, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana kecuali gunung es dan sebuah bayangan yang sangat besar.

Bayangan itu bergerak semakin mendekat, dan menampakkan wujud aslinya di hadapanku. Seekor naga dengan tubuh yang nampak terbuat dari es berwarna biru muda terbang rendah di depanku. Mata merahnya menatap tajam ke arahku dan setelah dia mengepakkan sayapnya—yang membuat lapisan salju di sekelilingnya pecah dan membuat gundukan es yang cukup besar—dia berkata padaku dengan suara khasnya yang berat.

"Namaku Hyourinmaru," naga es itu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Seulas senyum bahagia terulas di bibirku. "Apakah kau orang yang akan menggunakanku, Anak Muda?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, itu benar!" sahutku dengan penuh percaya diri. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku ke depannya dan berseru. "Patuhilah aku, Hyourinmaru!"

Segera, kabut putih tebal di sekelilingku berpusar dan menyelubungiku. Kusentuh kabut tebal itu dengan tanganku, dan perlahan kabut tebal itu membentuk sebuah _katana_. Pedang panjang berukuran sedang dengan _tsuba_ berbentuk bintang segi empat pada gagangnya.

Akhirnya, aku mendapatkannya! Inilah _zanpakutou_-ku, _Hyourinmaru_! Ini hanya milikku! Dan aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengambilnya dariku!

Padang es yang terhampar di sekelilingku lenyap seketika, dan aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Aku melihat Toushirou telah mendapatkan _zanpakutou_-nya. Kupicingkan mataku, dan seketika itu pula... mata unguku melebar kaget. Pedang itu... _Hyourinmaru_? Bagimana mungkin?

"Toushirou?" panggilku pada pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. yang bersangkutan malah menatapku dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

Kusunggingkan senyuman termanisku di depannya. Sudahlah, mungkin sudah takdirku untuk memiliki pedang yang sama dengannya. Itu artinya kami berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku sangat bahagia kita berdua dapat menggunakan kekuatan yang sama," seruku seraya menghambur ke arahnya yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Entahlah, mungkin antara rasa senang bercampur kaget.

Setelah terdiam selama semenit penuh, akhirnya dia tersenyum dan merangkul erat tubuhku. Aku bahagia, karena aku sudah menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku mengangapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Kuharap tak ada masalah setelah ini, karena kami ingin menjadi _shinigami_ bersama-sama.

* * *

><p><em>Akankah slalu tercipta<br>Semua yang pernah ada_

* * *

><p><strong>Toushirou's POV<strong>

Aku bergegas menuju ke tempat ujian terakhir sesungguhnya yang akan diselenggarakan. Aku sempat kaget juga, kenapa 'tempat itu' yang menjadi tempat ujian? Bukankah itu arena pertarungan yang biasa digunakan anggota _Onmitsukidou_? Tapi, aku tak sempat bertanya pada _Chuuou 46 Shitsu_ apa yang sebenarnya harus kuperbuat di tempat itu.

Rasanya baru 3 hari yang lalu aku dan Kusaka menghadap mereka untuk menyampaikan, bahwa kami berdua telah berhasil mendapatkan _zanpakutou_ kami. Tapi, kenapa aku disuruh ke tempat itu?

Kuedarkan mata hijauku ke sekelilingku. Tempat itu hanya diselimuti kabut tebal berwarna putih, tak ada siapapun di sana. Ketika aku hendak membalikkan tubuhku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"Toushirou?" ucapnya perlahan, ada nada terkejut dalam suaranya.

Aku sendiri tak kalah terkejut. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kusaka, kenapa? Apa sebenarnya maksud _Chuuou 46 Shitsu_ memanggilmu ke mari?

Tiba-tiba saja hologram ruangan _Chuuou 46 Shitsu_ muncul di sekeliling kami. Para petinggi shinigami itu menatap kami dengan tatapan meremehkan. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menyelimuti benakku. Kuharap itu bukan hal yang buruk.

"Keputusan _Chuuou 46 Shitsu_ sudah ditetapkan," ketua dari _Chuuou 46 Shitsu_ memulai permasalahan. Membuatku dan Kusaka segera membalikkan tubuh, menatap langsung ke arah mereka, dan bersiap mendengarkan apa-apa yang akan mereka sampaikan pada kami. "Tidak diizinkan satu _zanpakutou_ digunakan oleh dua _shinigami_."

Telingaku bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong saat mendengar keputusan itu. Aku sangat _shock_, tapi kurasa sahabatku jauh lebih _shock_ lagi mendengar keputusan itu. Tanganku gemetar menahan amarah. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku dan Kusaka tidak boleh memilki _zanpakutou_ yang sama? Kenapa?

Mereka tak mempedulikan reaksi yang kami tunjukkan pada mereka. Bahkan dengan tanpa belas kasihan mereka berkata.

"Oleh karena itu, sudah diputuskan bahwa kalian berdua akan berhadapan satu sama lain dalam adu pedang. Dan pemenangnya akan ditetapkan sebagai pemilik pedang tersebut."

"Apakah yang kalian maksud, kami harus bertarung sampai mati?" sergahku marah. Jujur, aku sangat tidak menyukai cara mereka yang satu ini.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak memahami perasaanku dan Kusaka? Kami hanya ingin menjadi shinigami bersama-sama, tanpa perlu ada pertempuran seperti ini. Aku tak mau bertarung dengan sahabatku sendiri. Tak akan!

Tapi mereka malah tetap meyuruh kami untuk mempersiapkan diri kami masing-masing, dan menunjukkan kemampuan kami. Apakah bagi mereka kami berdua hanya boneka penghibur belaka? Karena tak boleh ada dua _Hyourinmaru_? Mustahil!

Karena itulah, dengan tegas kukatakan pada mereka... bahwa aku keberatan jika aku harus bertarung melawan Kusaka.

"Lupakan saja! Jika aku harus bertarung melawan Kusaka, aku akan melepas _Hyourinmaru_!" seruku tak peduli. Sungguh, aku memang tak peduli jika aku harus kehilangan _Hyourinmaru_. Yang terpenting bagiku saat ini hanyalah, menjaga tali persahabatanku dengan Kusaka.

Reaksi mereka sungguh luar biasa. Semua usulku ditolak. Seolah, harapan kami untuk tetap memiliki _Hyourinmaru_ adalah sebuah dosa. Seolah, keberadaan dua _Hyourinmaru_ di _Seireitei_ adalah sebuah kemustahilan. Seolah, bagi mereka aku dan Kusaka hanyalah 'pion' yang bisa mereka gerakkan sesuka hati. Seolah, kami tak boleh merasakan kebebasan dan kami harus mematuhi segala sesuatu yang mereka perintahkan.

Oh, sungguh mengesalkan. Bagaimanapun juga kami memiliki hati, dan juga perasaan. Sahabat mana yang tega membunuh teman karibnya sendiri? Aku tak akan pernah mau menuruti perintah yang mengharuskanku bertarung dengan sahabat karibku!

Untuk ke sekian kalinya aku meminta penjelasan pada mereka, kenapa kami tidak boleh memiliki _zanpakutou_ yang sama? Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu, jika kami memiliki _zanpakutou_ yang sama? Tapi... kenapa?

"Karena itu adalah hukum," suara petinggi_ Chuuou 46 Shitsu_ mengejutkanku. Mata _emerald_-ku membola, sungguh sulit rasanya mempercayai apa yang kudengar barusan. Baru saja ingin kusela omongan lelaki tua itu ketika dia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Hukum yang telah berlaku di sini sejak dahulu kala. Dan kau tidak boleh menentangnya!"

**Degg!**

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Jadi... demi melindungi hukum yang berlaku, aku harus mengorbankan sahabatku? Tidak! Itu tak boleh terjadi! Aku tak akan mau melakukannya biar dipaksa seperti apapun oleh mereka. Aku tak mau mengacungkan senjata pada sahabatku sendiri! Tidak akan pernah!

"Kami tak butuh dua orang _shinigami_!"

"Kami harus memilih salah satu dari kalian!"

"Kau tak bisa berpaling lagi!"

"Kau tak boleh ragu!"

"Penuhi semua keinginan kami!"

Suara-suara mereka bergaung di telingaku dan Kusaka. Seolah-olah, mereka tidak mengizinkan kami untuk tetap menjaga persahabatan kami. Kuingin menutup rapat-rapat telingaku, kuingin lari dari semua ini. Kuingin agar kami tetap bersama hingga akhir, tak peduli dengan semua konsekuensi yang harus kami tanggung nantinya.

"Hentikan semua ini! Kusaka... Kusaka itu te—" Namun sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, mereka sudah memangkasnya.

"Kami tak akan mengizinkannya!"

"Bertarunglah!"

Dan suara perintah itu terus-menerus bergaung di tempat itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi, jika kami harus bertarung sekalipun... aku akan mengalah pada Kusaka. Karena dialah sahabat yang paling berharga bagiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Kusaka's POV<strong>

Selagi aku memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini, mereka semua terus meneriakiku agar aku bertarung dengan Toushirou. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Berusaha untuk menutup rapat kedua telingaku agar aku tak lagi mendengarkan suara-suara _Chuuou 46 Shitsu_ yang terus-menerus mengintimidasiku.

Aku tak bisa menerima ini! Kenapa mereka ingin memisahkanku dengan _Hyourinmaru_ dengan cara seperti ini? Apakah menurut mereka aku tak pantas untuk menyandang _Hyourinmaru_? Apakah aku tak boleh memiliki _zanpakutou_ yang sama dengan Toushirou?

Aku mulai diselimuti keraguan. Kebimbangan mulai merajai hatiku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak boleh terus-menerus seperti ini. Aku harus mengambil tindakan. Tapi, bagaimana?

Oh, aku tahu. Mereka hanya membutuhkan _shinigami_ yang kuat untuk mengabdi pada mereka. _Shinigami_ yang bisa menguasai kekuatan _Hyourinmaru_ sepenuhnya. Dengan begitu aku akan tetap bisa memiliki _zanpakutou_ ini sampai kapanpun. Kali ini, aku tak boleh kalah lagi darinya! Tak boleh! _Hyourinmaru_ adalah milikku! Hanya milikku! Bukan milik orang lain!

"Hitsugaya!" seruku pada lelaki kecil berambut putih itu. Kulihat lelaki itu terkejut mendengarku memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Yah, wajar saja. Karena hanya aku yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Toushirou' di _Shinou Academy_ ini. Tak ada lagi yang memanggilnya demikian.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menatapku semenit penuh. Keheranan terpampang jelas di wajah _innocent_-nya. Kutegaskan padanya bahwa aku menginginkan _Hyourinmaru_ dan aku akan menjadi pemilik tunggal dari _zanpakutou_ es ini.

Maafkan aku, Toushirou. Tapi aku tak bisa terus-menerus berada di belakangmu. Aku harus jadi yang terbaik! Aku harus jadi nomor satu! Tak boleh ada yang memisahkanku dengan _Hyourinmaru_, baik _Chuuou 46 Shitsu _ataupun kau. Tidak boleh seorangpun.

Aku melihat adanya keraguan yang terpantul di matamu. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini dan menjadi pemilik yang sebenarnya dari _Hyourinmaru_.Aku yakin itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Toushirou's POV<strong>

Aku sungguh tak percaya ketika Kusaka menghunuskan _zanpakutou_-nya padaku. Kenapa dia begitu mudah terhasut oleh _Chuuou 46 Shitsu_? Dan lagi... dia memanggilku dengan 'Hitsugaya'? Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya dia selalu memanggilku dengan 'Toushirou', karena hanya dia yang kuperbolehkan untuk memanggilku begitu? Aku tak pernah mengizinkan orang lain memanggilku demikian, hanya Kusaka yang kuberikan keistimewaan itu. karena dia sahabat karibku. Karena dia teman sejatiku. Tapi... kenapa?

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menahan serangan brutalnya dengan _zanpakutou_-ku. Aku tak ingin melawannya. Sungguh. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menyerahkan semua yang kumiliki untuknya. Biarlah dia saja yang menjadi _shinigami_. Asalkan tali persahabatan kami tetap terjaga.

Tapi sepertinya... _Hyourinmaru_ memiliki kehendak lain. Ketika _zanpakutou_ kami saling beradu dan menimbulkan percikan bunga-bunga es berwarna ungu dan biru, sesosok naga besar berwarna biru muda muncul di antara kami dan menelan Kusaka. Aku terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi di hadapanku.

Kurasa Kusaka tak kalah terkejutnya denganku. Bahkan aku melihat tubuhnya secara perlahan-lahan terbungkus oleh lapisan es. Aku terperangah melihatnya. Kenapa... kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa ini yang malah terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya _aku_ yang membeku, dan bukannya _dia_? Tapi... kenapa ini? Apakah _Hyourinmaru_ yang melakukannya? Tapi, apa alasannya?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara berderak yang cukup keras yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat sosok Kusaka yang kini terlihat sangat pucat dan mata yang memancarkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Aku bergidik ngeri. Belum pernah kulihat hal itu sebelumnya dari Kusaka. Apa dia marah terhadap apa yang kulakukan? Tapi, itu bukan kemauan_ku_! Itu kehendak _Hyourinmaru_. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Kami masih berada dalam posisi masing-masing. Aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Aku benar-benar bingung.

Di tengah kebingunganku, tiba-tiba saja beberapa siluet bergerak mengelilingiku. Mataku membulat seketika saat melihat siapa yang ada di tempat ini. Mereka... mereka adalah anggota _Onmitsukidou_! Tapi, kenapa mereka ada di sini? Jangan-jangan... Tidak! Itu tak boleh kubiarkan!

Sayangnya, gerakanku kurang gesit. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka sudah memegangiku dan menahanku agar tidak mendekati Kusaka. Sementara itu, beberapa anggota _Onmitsukidou_ lainnya bergerak mendekati Kusaka.

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang—?"

"Sudah diputuskan bahwa Toushirou Hitsugaya-lah yang menjadi pengguna Hyourinmaru," Mereka langsung memangkas ucapan Kusaka dengan dinginnya. Masih dengan _kodachi_ terhunus di tangan mereka semua, mereka bergerak mengepung Kusaka.

"Pertarungan ini belum selesai! _Hyourinmaru_ adalah milik_ku_!" sergah Kusaka tak sabar. Gurat kemarahan tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang kini berubah warna menjadi sepucat kapur. Aku semakin merasa khawatir melihatnya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap Kusaka?

"Ini adalah keputusan dari _Chuuou 46 Shitsu_," sahut mereka dingin. Secara serentak, mereka bersiap dengan _kodachi_ mereka.

Tidak! Mereka tak boleh melakukan itu pada Kusaka! Sial! Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman mereka! '_Berhenti menyiksa Kusaka! Berhenti!_' Jerit batinku dalam bisu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Beri aku pilihan la—" Kusaka berusaha untuk mengajak mereka berunding, tapi... pasukan _Onmitsukidou_ bukanlah pasukan yang mudah diajak bekerjasama ataupun berunding. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka langsung menusukkan pedang mereka secara bersamaan ke tubuh Kusaka.

Kusaka berusaha memberikan perlawanan. Namun dalam sekejap, mereka sudah menghindar dari tebasan pedang Kusaka. Aku berusaha untuk memberontak. Tapi sialnya, cengkeraman mereka semakin mengerat di tubuhku. Aku tak bisa bergerak seinchi pun.

"Kusaka!" jeritku histeris saat melihat tubuhnya bersimbah darah.

Tubuh itu masih berdiri tegak. Mata _amethys_ yang biasa memancarkan kehangatan padaku itu, kini berubah menjadi sorot mata yang penuh dengan dendam.

"Kenapa harus aku... yang mati?" protesnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh. Sementara itu, seorang anggota _Onmitsukidou_ menghampiri Kusaka. "Kenapa?" jeritnya pilu pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu tak menjawab jeritan hati Kusaka. Dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, sosok itu telah lenyap dari pandangan mataku dan menebas Kusaka dalam gerakan yang tak tertangkap oleh mata. Menyisakan luka yang sangat besar pada mata kanan Kusaka.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK!" jeritku histeris. Tidak! Tidak! Bukan ini yang kuharapkan! Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kusaka! Kusaka!

Masih bisa kudengar kata-kata yang diucapnya sebelum maut menjemputnya. "Aku bertarung... hanya untuk _Soul Society_!" Dan setelahnya, tubuh itu terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. _Hyourinmaru_-nya telah pecah berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan-serpihan _reishi_.

Aku melepaskan diri dari anggota _Onmitsukidou_ yang menahanku. Dan akuberlari menghampiri tubuh sahabatku yang telah kaku itu. Aku memeluk erat tubuh dinginnya.

"Bukankah kau telah berjanji bahwa kita akan menjadi _shinigami_ bersama-sama?" tanyaku lirih pada jasad yang telah dingin itu. Bulir-bulir kristal perlahan menuruni pipiku. "Bukankah, kau sudah berjanji bahwa kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya? Kenapa kau pergi duluan, Kusaka?"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban dari jasad dingin Kusaka. Dan saat itu yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis sambil memeluk erat jenazahnya.

* * *

><p><em>Berharap ini abadi<br>Untuk selamanya  
>Dan untuk selamanya…<em>

_Kita tetap menjadi sahabat_

* * *

><p>Sekarang aku telah menjadi seorang <em>taichou<em> di divisi 10 _Gotei 13_. Tapi ingatanku masih melayang pada sosok sahabatku yang telah pergi mendahuluiku. Sosok yang selalu menyemangatiku, sosok yang selalu tersenyum jenaka padaku, sosok yang selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Toushirou', sosok 'kakak' yang selalu melindungiku, dan sosok sahabat yang bernama Soujirou Kusaka.

Aku akan selalu mengenangmu sampai akhir hayatku, karena bagiku... kaulah sahabat yang paling berarti dalam hidupku, Kusaka.

#**THE END**#

A/N : Huaaahhhh, sepertinya hasilnya nggak seperti yang diharapkan! Sumpah gaje bangeeetttt! Puisinya juga, abal bangeeetttt! Maafkan saya atas fic gaje ini, para panitiaaaaa! *nangis kejer gegulingan di pasir*

Saya usahakan tidak melenceng dari kisah aslinya dan juga tema yang diajukan. Semoga saja. Oh, ya. Saya menceritakan tentang awal pertemuan Toushirou dengan Kusaka di sini. Dan juga alasan kenapa Toushirou selalu mengatakan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya "Bukan Toushirou, melainkan Kapten Hitsugaya!". Mungkin dia tak rela jika orang selain Kusaka ataupun Hinamori menyebutnya demikian. Hehehe... Semoga sesuai dengan Hysteria Preamble yang diajukan. ^o^

Akhir kata, bolehkan saya meminta sedikit oleh-oleh berupa **Review**? Karena sepucuk **review** dari Anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya.


End file.
